Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Next Generation Episodes
Authors Note Before The Premire Woohookman3:hello i changed my name to woohookman3 and this is the premire of Ed, Eddn Eddy The Next Generation this is where all the episodes will be held and you can review any episode so here we go! Episode One The Empire Woohookman Pictures Present Ed, Eddn Eddy The Next Generation The story begins with everyone watching tv at eds house Ed:blood sucking pinchers! Edd:this movie is so inappropriate in many ways Newsman:we interrupt this gross movie to bring you an important news flash what appears to be in space is a giant spaceship that could possibly destroy the planet! Eddy:but that means no more pidgeons to scam! in space...... Beta Soldier:emperor the boy is on the planet shall we proceed the attack? Emperor:no no attack capture one of his friends first..... Beta Soldier:what shall i do? Emperor:go pilot the ship i want that planet! back on earth..... Eddy:hey whats that sound? Ed:it sounds like the cyclops sucking the gore out of someones- Edd:please dont finish that sentence ed.... Ed:he eddy guess what i am! Eddy:i said shut up! a ship lands in the culdesac and a soldier comes out of the ship Beta Soldier:i think ill capture the kid with the big chin.... Kevin:i heard that! Beta Soldier:your coming with me.... Kevin:what makes you think i would- the soldier puts his hand on kevins head and teleports Jimmy:this isnt good..... back on the emperors ship...... Emperor:so thats the kid that hates the boy Kevin:okay you better speak up you little son of a- the emperors eyes glow red and hypnotizes kevin Kevin:i will do your bidding....... back on earth...... the ship is trying to escape and ed is angry Ed:grrrrr..... Johnny:um ed are you okay? Ed:RAAAAAA!!! ed is so enraged that he transforms into a chupacabra Chupacabra Ed:RAAAAA!!! ed gets sharp teeth brown fur and two wings as he jumps on the mini cruiser and rips it apart and kills every beta soldier in it ed lands on the ground and turns back to normal Eddy:well that was strange.... Ed:hello! Episode Two Mystic Power Ed:hello! Edd:um ed are you okay? Ed:hey eddy guess what i am! Eddy:an idiot? Ed:been there done that Rolf:what happened to kevinboy that guard took him away rolf says we chase! Jimmy:this is bad! Edd:what i want to know is how ed turned into a chupacabra i think it came from a source of anger Eddy:well we just have to beat the aliens not that i care about kevin Edd:i guess we have powers to then edd and the culdesac kids bearly punch a boulder and it explodes Jimmy:cool.... Edd:lets go get kevin back! about three hours later there traveling through a desert when the ground starts rumbling Jimmy:whats happening? Ed:earthquake! a cliff starts to move and it turns to a rock monster Rock Monster:RAAAAAAAAAAA!! Edd:not good.....not good ed turns into a chupacabra again and starts punching it Chupacabra Ed:RA! then the monster punches ed down with its fist but he bearly lifts it up Ed:oh man..... Edd:intelligence beam! a pink beam shoots out and cuts its arm off Eddy:nice work sock head! Edd:why thank you eddy! Rock Monster:gah! the monster slaps double d away with its giant fist making him have a lot of scratches Ed:i know what to do......BIG TROUBLE!!!!! the sound wave makes the monster disendergrate into tiny rocks suddenly someone starts clapping ???:well done... Episode Three Showdown with Commander Pyro Eddy who are you then someone cames from the shadow and is an alien ??? my name is Pyro , i am the commander of the emperor Edd the emperor ? Pyro yes the one who is in charge with the operation and im here to destroy you Eddy oh yeah then fight me first pal Pyro very well then they start fighting and Pyro haved six space guns and shot Eddy but Eddy pass them by flying Eddy wow i can fly then Eddy flying towards to Pyro and he used all his space guns united and make a powerfull blast and it hit Eddy Edd Eddy no you cant give up you must find your true power and beat him and Eddy feel the power and then he used an energy what it looked like a quarter an energy ball and he throw the ball and it hit Pyro Pyro nooooooooooooooooooo and then the blast destroyed Pyro and then the Emperor showed up Eddy so you must be the one in charge Emperor yes i am the Emperor i have captured your friend Kevin if you want him back then try to catch us in space then the Emperor teleported in the ship and he go away Edd Eddy we have no choice but to get Kevin back and defeat the Emperor Eddy no problem Ed gravy then the eds built a ship and they go to get Kevin back and defeat the alien army and the kids say goodbye to them . Category:Episodes